


Personal air-conditioner

by MewmewRAWR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy ducifer one-shot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewmewRAWR/pseuds/MewmewRAWR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luci burning cold comes in handy on hot summer days</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal air-conditioner

Lucifer stared quizzically at the hunter—clad only in a pair of boxers, that lay half sprawled across his chest. It was only a few moments ago that the devil had been lying by himself on the bed—just because he didn’t  _need_  to sleep, didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy it’s comfort every now and then, and then suddenly he wasn’t alone anymore, and there was a body—a very  _sweaty_  body,  _on top of him_.

“What’re you lookin’ at?” green eyes opened slowly, and Dean shifted his head slightly, so he could stare back at the (fallen) angel.

“You…”

Dean sighed, and let his eyes slip back shut. “I can  _see_  that…I meant  _why_?”

The devil tilted his head slightly, still not taking his gaze away from the slightly smaller male. “I’m trying to figure out what you’re doing.”

“What does it look  _like_  I’m doing?”

“Cuddling…” An amused smile tugged at the corners of his lips when he saw the way the hunter’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment at the word, and he continued “But I can’t figure out  _why._ ”

“Whaddaya mean you can’t figure out why? You’re my…” Dean paused, before mumbling something that sounded like “borfren”—Lucifer assumed it was meant to be ‘boyfriend’, and was momentarily amused at how the hunter still refused to say the word, even when the two were in private.”There doesn’t need to be a reason…”

“ _Yes_ , but I remember you saying that humans didn’t  _like_  physical contact when it’s hot…Which, according to you, today  _is_.”

“We don’t…usually…but you…” the smaller male shifted his body slightly, so that more of his upper torso was pressed against the angels. “You know…”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow warily, “I  _what_?”

“Burn cold…” the hunter mumbled, and added in a slightly quieter tone of voice “and, it feels nice…”

The angel thought for a moment, brows furrowing slightly. After a moment he stared down at the Winchester, mouth agape in a somewhat insulted manner, before he half-heartedly tried to pry the hunter off of him. “Dean…I am  _not_  your personal air-conditioner.”

Dean simply smirked, and clung tighter. “Says you.”


End file.
